The Quest of Knowledge
by sk8trgurl18
Summary: Kisara is reborn and her name is Yuuki Kisara Williams. During the choas in the world, Yuuki stands by Seto Kaiba. But will she end up the way she did in ancient egypt? Will Seto tell her how he really feels?
1. Chapter 1 Besides Work, But Love

**N.E.M.O.- **After watching all the episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! It inspired me to write more about Kisara. Since she didn't have a recarination as a human I thought U should make that character. But than i also noticed that Seto Kaiba was almost the only one who didn't honestly have a love life. So i am creating a story that has just that. _**enjoy and please review!**_ Peace.

**DISCLAIMER-** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. The orignal characters is not owned by me. But the other characters are owned be me**.**

**

* * *

**

**Besides Work, but Love**

The phone started to ring violently. I wonder who could be calling at this time of night. The thought of letting the voicemail pick it up or if I should. I didn't want to talk to the boardroom members. I was fed up what they were doing to my company as well as the others. I let my hand comb through my long black hair. I have had a lot put on my shoulders for the last couple of years. But it seems there were many decisions this year. I have made so many sacrifices at my use-to-be stepfather's company. The phone continued to ring again. I reached out towards the phone. Reaching towards it was easy but picking it up felt like a ton of brinks. I look to the left of the phone to see my favorite picture. It was holding up by a beautiful silver frame. I remember when this picture was taken. It has a great story behind it as well. The thought of it always makes my heart break. But it always does give me a slight chuckle on how I got that picture. I snuck the camera in the room with him. I made him laugh right when the picture was taken. Ever since that day I have never seen him smile again. It kills me not to see him smile but I guess it is life. The phone continued to ring near the end. I stood up while grabbing my briefcase. I decided to leave instead of answering.

A huge bang was heard throughout the building. I looked behind me towards my only window. A storm has come in and started to pour heavily. I grabbed my paperwork for the day so I can just work on it at home. The phone finally stopped ringing. It was much quieter now. I picked up the picture and stared at it for awhile. A tear rolled off my cheeck hitting the glassy frame. Huh? Why am I crying? I need to get going.

"Excuse me, Miss. Williams?"  
"Huh oh yes."  
"You have a call waiting for you."  
"Take a message for me. I am out of the office now."  
"But ma'am it's him."  
"Who is him?"  
"Mr. Kaiba."  
"I will take it. What line?"  
"Line 3, ma'am."  
"Alright thank you, I will take it in here thank you."

I ran to the phone. I couldn't believe he called me. I wondered what he wants from me. Seto Kaiba's company is my company's sister. We have always worked with each other. His company makes duel disks and duel arenas. I help supply duel cards; hold up tournaments, design videogames and help build capsule monsters. I have known Seto before that though. I have known him since he moved into the orphanage. My mother worked at the orphanage and I would always go to help her out. That is when I met Seto and his little brother Mokuba.

"Hello! Seto!"  
"Yuuki. I need your assistance over here."  
"Oh is that all, Seto."  
"Yes, why do you ask?"  
"Oh never mind then."  
"So are you coming over?"  
"Where at?"  
"My company."  
"I thought so as usual. I guess I was going to go home. But I guess I can stop by."  
"Good. See ya!"  
"Wait! Seto…Seto?"

Of course he hung up on me. I put the phone down on the receiver. Outside it seemed to pour harder. It was a huge storm. But I still have to go see him and help with whatever he needs help with. I picked up my backpack and opened my briefcase. Since I am going through the rain I am going to take my black school bag. I still go to high school and I own a company. Right there juggles a lot in my life. But I have adapted to it. I am not the only one at Domino High School with a life I have. The year is almost over though and soon I will just be focusing on my company more. I left my office after putting all my paperwork in my bag. I patiently waited for the elevator to come and pick me up. My name is Yuuki Kisara Williams and my real family is, well I don't have any. My father passed away when I was only five years old. He was in a fatal car accident. Even though I was young minded I still remember him very well. He was always there for me. Unlike the new man in my mother's life, she remarried two years after the incident. I didn't want her to, but my mom was happy again. I loved my mother, even though she has left me all alone with the creep she married. He treated me wrongly. He kept me indoors studying and taught me how to work a company. I guess me and Seto are very alike. Our stepfathers were very close to each other, but they were always completing against each other.

The doors of the elevator opened up. Finally it opens. I walked in and pushed the garage button. As the doors closed, I started to get out the right attire for my transportation. Since I was still wearing my school uniform, I couldn't continue wearing my skirt any longer. I hate it, even though it fits me well it was a man's invention to be able to look under to see some panties. I slid on my jeans pants that had some tears in it but they were my favorite. I took off my top and threw it into the backpack. I grabbed for my black lace corset. I placed it on my back covering my tattoo. I made sure it was tied tightly or it will surely fall off. My stepfather place a tattoo on my back when I was younger. The tattoo was chosen by him. It is a picture of a small dragon. I never understood it. But I never showed it to anyone. The last thing, my jacket it went perfect with my beautiful V2S 250R Sport Motorcycle. My jacket was very special to me; it fit my body figure perfectly to show my figure with the color of black and red. The elevator finally stopped at the garage level. I grabbed around my wrist a hair band to put my hair together. I was ready to meet Seto now. I put my bag on my back like where it is suppose to be. I was ready to go to Seto's company but as fate had it to me, my cell phone rings. Great, I wonder who it is now.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Yuuki!"  
"Mokuba?"  
"Where are you? Seto needs you."  
"Huh? I know he does I am about to leave my company right now."  
"Alright, be careful there is a big storm out there."  
"I know Lil' Mo."  
"Ha I remember that."  
"I thought you would. Alright I am coming. Tell your big bro to calm himself down I am coming."  
"Alright I will tell him. But please do be careful out there."  
"Don't worry Mokuba. Peace out, Mo."

I put my phone in my back pocket. Alright I am ready to get going this time. I jumped on the back of my motorcycle and raced through the rain. I remember the last time it rained like this. It was at the Intercontinental Tournament in New York City. The rain poured heavily throughout the city. Pegasus invited me to come watch him duel. I was very interested in dueling. I had my very own set of cards. But I don't really battle that much. In all my life I have never participated in a tournament. This was kind of weird since my company runs dueling functions. I knew Pegasus ever since my stepfather celebrated his company's 30 years anniversary. He was a very kind man. We would always talk about duel monsters and even about the company. But what got me wondering was why he kept on mentioning Seto Kaiba. I will never forget what he said to me that day. _**"You two are like little children, who believe in cooties. Grow up and become the love birds you are meant to be."**_ I always laughed at it. But I guess he knew that I have liked Seto. It is just that it would have never worked out between us. Beside the fact he doesn't like me like that and we both are too busy running a company.

The rain started to beat me harder and harder the faster I went on the road. My helmet withstood the beating against my head and my eyes. The blowing of the wind tries to push me off my ride. I had to stay on and keep on going. But luckily I was almost there. I could even see his famous statue. It was of course his favorite duel card monster, the Blue Eyes White Dragon. I parked my motorcycle in my special area there. Seto designed it to be used just for me. Which I have to say is very nice of him. I pulled my helmet off and kept it with my bike. I closed the door so the rain can keep off of my bike. I ran towards the doors of his company. I threw my hair down shaking it letting my hair dry. I looked up towards his office. Seto I am here for you no matter what. I know you know that as well, that is why you called of course. It is probably for some work assignment. It wouldn't be for anything else of course. The last time he said my name to just want to be with me was the day of the party with Pegasus. He asked me to dance with him and it was my best night ever. I will never forget the way he held me. Seto, I will always love you.


	2. Chapter 2 Remember the Time

**N.E.M.O.- _enjoy and please review!_** Peace.

**DISCLAIMER-** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. The orignal characters is not owned by me. But the other characters are owned be me**.**

* * *

**Remember the Time**

As I walked into the building, I noticed one of Seto's chumps was waiting for me. I hated when it was his chumps greeting me here. Oh well what do expect from him. I brushed off some of the water puddles off of my jacket. Alright I am ready now. I walked towards the chump. His arms were crossed like he has been waiting me for hours. It was so rude, especially wearing sunglasses indoors.

"Yuuki!! Hey you are here!"  
"Mokuba! I am glad you are here to greet me."  
"Come on Seto is waiting for you." He grabs my wrist.  
"Okay Mokuba, I am coming."  
"Hurry to the elevator."  
"Alright." The elevator doors opened at once."Hey Mokuba?"  
"Yeah?" he says as he pushes the button to Seto's floor.  
"Why does Seto want me?"  
"I don't know why exactly. He won't tell me."  
"Really. Well I hope it is not that important."

It was an occured silence. I looked up to see each number lighten up. I looked back down at my watch it was 11:00 pm. I really wanted to go home and get started on the company's paper work.

"Well here we are. This is your stop here." Mokuba said with a smerk.  
"Wait! Why aren't you coming with me?"  
"I…uh…have something to do. So see you, bye."

He pushed me out of the elevator and closed it. What is up with this family? First Seto rarely calls me due to the fact of duel monster tournaments. Especially the events that happened this week with the Battle City, he lost though. I picked myself up and walked towards his door. He was the only room here so it was not hard to remember where his office lies. I walked up to the door slowly and held the knob in my hand. It is like I haven't done this before honestly. But now I am scared, which I don't know exactly why but it took me longer than usual. Alright I am ready to open the door. The knobbed started to turn and the door swung opened. Huh I didn't do that. I looked up to see Seto himself. I almost fell into his arms but luckily I caught myself. I couldn't stop staring at his big brown eyes. I missed him a lot.

"Yuuki, you're here."  
"Yeah I survived the storm out there."  
"That is good. I am glad you are here."  
"Yeah so I heard.'

We moved towards his desk. There wasn't much in his office. There was oversized oak desk with a big throne chair and two chairs the stood in front. Over in the corner stood a couch so Mokabu can sleep on if they stayed over for the night. I leaned against the desk as he walked towards his window. He seemed to be really focuse on something.

"I need to talk to you." Seto finally said.  
"What about? Our companies? Whatever it is you have our full support."  
"I know that. But this time it is not about our companies."  
"It isn't?"

I was so shocked. It wasn't about our companies. But it always was about our companies. Has he changed?

"No, this week I have learned that I am the reincarnation of an Egyptian priest."  
"Wow." I said but confused on how this has to deal with me. But it was fine by me.  
"Yes and in my sleep I have seen myself battling the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh was Yugi Muto."  
"No way." that was shocking they have been rivals since Ancient Egypt.  
"I was surprised too when I heard it. I still don't believe in that kind of stuff."  
"Why not?"  
"It is just some Hocus Pocus stuff."  
"I would believe in it. I mean it would be awesome to have lived a different life from a different time."I sat up top of his desk and crossed my legs leaning back.  
"Huh?"  
"Seto, I believe that you were a priest from a long time ago. Ha maybe I was even in the ancient time with you."  
"Maybe it seems like everyone is now a days."  
"Who do you think I would be?"  
"A peasant girl."  
"A peasant girl?"  
"Yeah you can live a normal life like you should be now."  
"What do you mean by that, Seto?"  
"A girl like you should have a normal life. You should not be like me. You have a great potential to do something better."  
"Yeah well I am here so live with it…but thanks."  
"Yeah don't mention it."

I paused and stared at him careful. What is he hiding from me? I know he did not bring me down here just so he can talk to me about him being an Egyptian. But what is funny is that I have had dreams about Ancient Egypt as well. It seems that we are all connected.

"So why is it that you really brought me here?"  
"To see you, I missed you."

Wait what? No way, he missed me. What am I suppose to say to that? I miss you too. I have always liked you. But I can't say anything to him. I just stare and nod clueless. Please Seto don't think I am rejecting you. I as well missed you too.

"Yuuki, when I was up there having the whole vision chaos. There was one thing I thinking about the whole time."  
"What were you thinking of?"  
"I was thinking of you."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, Yuuki. There is something I have wanted to say to you for a very long time."

Oh Seto! Are you going to spill your feelings out about me? Are you going to say those three magic words that I have been longing for, for many years? This is the day that my life will change and I will be finally decent to be with my love bird.

"I…ah…I want to battle you."  
"Oh well you know I don't battle, you know that. I would kick your butt."  
"Oh…yeah I remember now."  
"Is that why you brought me here?"

The rain finally stopped leaving condensation on the window. The night sky was filled with fog.

"Well actually I…"  
"Mr. Kaiba we have a problem." said the voice on the intercom.  
"I told you not to bother me when Yuuki was here."  
"I know Mr. Kaiba but there is something you should know."  
"What is that?" I screamed while I was staring outside.

There was a bright light glowing over Domino City. It looked like the northern lights.

"Mr Kaiba the phones are going crazy."  
"I know, I know. Yuuki I need you to stay here."  
"But why Seto? I don't understand what is all of this."  
"I believe it has to deal with the recent duel monster that have appeared."  
"The monsters...you think so."  
"Yes...Now stay here I will be right back."

Seto left in a hurry. This whole day has been getting weirder and weirder by the minute. I jumped off the desk and walked towards the window. The lights were beautiful but weird. Why today though? It seems like everything was going well. It was so cute; he was trying to hide something from me. I chuckled to myself. It was quite amusing. I turned around and sat in Seto's chair. Ouch! What in the world? My back its starting to hurt. This has never happened before. I took off my jacket to reveal my back. It seems to be coming from my tattoo. It was glowing blue and purple. I tried to touch it but I couldn't reach it. It feels like it was burning off of my skin. I got up from the chair and try to walk towards the door. Out of weakness I collapse onto the floor.


	3. Chapter 3 Ancient EgyptAwaken Blue Eyes

**N.E.M.O.- **This scene was from the actual series. so i actually watched and tried my best to redo it. but here it is. _**enjoy and please review!**_ Peace.

**DISCLAIMER-** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. The orignal characters is not owned by me. But the other characters are owned be me**.**

* * *

**Ancient Egypt-Awaken Blue Eyes**

I started to have a dream. I was dreaming about Ancient Egypt. I was floating above the temples and the people. What does this mean? I felt my body getting drag towards the town. What was this force?

"Ah!! I am going to hit the ground."

Ouch! Alright what was the whole purpose for this? I threw my hair backwards. Wait! Since when did I have white hair? What was I wearing? I was a peasant girl. Just like Seto said. I looked around to see everyone around me piercing me with their eyes. Who was i?

"It's a demon." One person screamed out  
"She is going to curse us all." Others shouted.

They can see me. All of sudden everyone started to throw rocks at me. There were too many of them. I couldn't dodge them all. Some of the rocks left me bruises and cuts. I was getting weaker by the second. Is this the end of me? I thought this was a dream. The pain felt real to me. I passed out hearing a voice shouting, "What is going on here?" It sounded familiar.

~*~

I woke up to find myself in a dungeon. Two of the prison guards picked me up off the floor. Where was I now?

"Guards lead our next prison to the battle field…This girl can be the key to the survival of Egypt."

I stared back to see an old man and a younger man. He looked familiar. Could it be Seto? I believe it is. This must be his reincarnation.

"Seto please help me."

The guards then pushed me down towards the arena. I was staring at two grossed out monster. They looked like duel monsters.

"There is no other way. Let the battle begin." Said the old man.  
"Ha-ha she is our opponent. I can beat this girl with my arms and shackles." Said the prisoner.  
"Get her!" said the other one.  
"Don't hold back your rage my dear. Show us the beast that dwells within." Shouted the old man. "I knew she wouldn't fight back."

The Beast? What is he talking about? Seto please help me! All of a sudden one of the monsters shot out a string web around my body. It felt sticky, I couldn't move at all.

"Now finish her off! She is wasting my time. I must see her power!"

I turned around to stare at Seto. He stared back at me. His eyes seemed different but he was the same guy. I turned back around to see one of the monsters coming towards me. I screamed. This is the end.

"Show yourself! All mighty, Diyousu."

Seto jumped down and stood in front of me. Seto, you haven't changed at all.

"If you want to fight, then fight me."  
"Seto! Get back here!" cries the old man.

Seto grabbed his rod. The rod had an eye on it and at the end of it made it look like a stake. He opened the cacoon around me-freeing me.

"Fear not you are safe now."

Seto turned his head slightly. I stared at him and smiled weakly.

"Thank you sir."

Seto turned to stare at the two beasts of men.

"Alright call off your beast."  
"You have a lot of nerve showing your face here."  
"You're the reason why we have to live in this dungeon in the first place. Now it is time to return the favor."  
"Let us show our favorite guardian how much we loathe him now."  
"Seto for the last time don't do this!" the old man yelled behind us.  
"Quiet old man. Pharaoh's turban wants to be a hero. Who are we to stand in his way?"  
"Go ahead Seto save her."  
"You leave me here with no choice."  
"Then let's duel!" they both shouted at the same time.  
"Diyousu sword attack."

All of sudden Diyousu cut the platforms chains. The two bandits started to fall towards the dark abyss. Then our platform collapse. We started to fall but luckily Seto grabbed me and the chain at the same time.

"Seto!! What have you done!?!" screamed the old man.  
"I'm slipping." I cried out  
"Hang on to me with all your might."  
"Ha I believe my soul has been spared from the shadow realm thanks to my creature. But you however will not be so lucky. Prepare yourself my beast it is feeding time." Said the last bandit alive.  
"Seto!!" the old man screamed

I felt this power overcome me. I didn't understand why I felt such power. Then it felt like my soul came out of my body. It appeared to be a blue eyes white dragon. I was then unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4 Forever By Your Side

**N.E.M.O.- **so this chapter really brought out a lot of Yuuki's emotion. lol. well this took me tow nights because of the website will tell me need to log back in. it does it when i try to save it. i couldn't believe it. so finally i finshed this chapter. _**enjoy and please review!**_ Peace.

**DISCLAIMER-**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. The original characters is not owned by me. But the other characters are owned be me**.**

* * *

**Forever By Your Side**

"Yuuki wake up! Please don't do this to me!"

I opened my eyes slowly. I looked up to see Seto's face so concerned.

"What…what happened?"  
"You seemed to have fainted."  
"Really?"  
"Do you remember what happened?"

There was no one around. I guess no one knew about it. I was trying to figure out what happened. I remember my dream but that is all.

"Wait! I remember now. My back it was in pain."  
"Your back?"  
"Yeah cause of the tattoo that my stepfather left me."  
"A tattoo? Since when did you get a tattoo?"  
"Ever since my mother died."  
"Can I see it?"  
"Yeah, turn around."

Seto politely nodded and turned his back towards me. I unlaced the corset in the front. I slid it off. Then I started to chuckle.

"Why are you laughing?"  
"Well I wasn't expecting to take off my corset in front of a guy for another couple of years."  
"Just hurry up."  
"Alright you can look now."

I turned my back towards him to let him see my tattoo. I held my corset to my chest to cover my breast. I looked up and pulled my long hair in front of me. It seemed like he came closer to my body. I have never felt this close to him before. I felt his fingers go against my tattoo. I felt so relaxed with him touching me like that.

"It's the Blue Eyes White Dragon."  
"What?"  
"It is, but how?"  
"I don't know he picked it out for me."  
"But why?"  
"Maybe it has to deal with something with the dream I had."  
"What dream?"  
"I had a dream that I was a peasant girl in Egyptian time. I was the soul keeper of the Blue eyes White Dragon."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, you were there protecting me and I protected you. I think."  
"Yuuki. Are you alright?"

I turned my head to see him stand up. I didn't know what was wrong with him. I quickly put on the corset. He walked to his door and stood there. He was waiting for an answer. I stood up and faced him.

"Ya I am fine, just confused."  
"I want to tell you my plans and I hope you can help me."  
"Alright tell me."  
"I want to make Kaiba Land."  
"Sounds good."  
"In doing so, I promised Mokuba that I wouldn't have a duel until the project is finish. So we have to postpone our battle."  
"Seto I was never going to battle you."

Mokuba came into the room.

"Hey big brother."  
"Take Yuuki and show her the plans for Kaiba Land."  
"Right big brother. Come on Yuuki."

Mokuba dragged me out of the room. He brought me into the elevator. I didn't understand the Kaiba brothers at all. Plus I also didn't understand why I fainted. I leaned against the elevator wall. It was almost midnight and I was still here.

"Yuuki? Are you alright?"  
"Huh. Ya I am fine."  
"Alright that is good. But lately Seto has been really stressed out about the recent incidents."  
"Ya I can tell."

I wasn't really much in the mood to talk. My heart was being played with. He didn't really explain why he wanted me here. He kept on changing the subject. Mokuba stared at me. I just gave him a fake smile and walked out of the elevator as it opened. Seto, why are you acting this way? It seems like you want to tell me something but you seem afraid. Maybe afraid I wont feel the same way. Mokuba moves in front of me to open a sealed room. He pushed some access codes. The door beeped letting us in.

"Here it is in this computer."  
"Oh ya show me then."

Mokuba nodded and walked over to the computer desk and just sat there. I looked around. It looked like a normal room from any house. This must be a place they would even sometimes sleep. There was a comfortable bed of on the side. I walked over towards the computer to see a map and some details on Kaiba Land. It seem like a fun place. A place to duel your friends for fun. The phone rang next to the computer. Mokuba placed it on intercom.

"Mokuba."  
"Yes big brother."  
"Did you show Yuuki?"  
"Yes!"  
"Alright I need you to come up here for a minute."  
"Alright I am coming."

Mokuba picked up the receiver and put it back. He turned his head to face me. I smiled and nodded at Mokuba.

"Aright I will be right back."

Mokuba left immediately. I sat at the chair to stare at the map. My head began to drift away. It was still weird that I fainted. I have never fainted in my life yet I did. I did the night that everything seems to have gone wrong. I turned to face the bed. I walked over towards it. I really wanted to lay down, but I won't sleep. The bed was so comfortable - I laid ontop of it. The pillow was extra soft and the blankets were so cozy I had to rub my legs against them.

"Yuuki!" said a strange voice.  
"Hello?" I said as I stood up.  
"Yuuki great misfortunes are coming."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Can't you see the signs? The duel monsters sightings, the northern lights and now the great eye has appeared in the sky."  
"The great eye?"  
"Yes it is threathen to shallow all the duel monsters."  
"Then that is good."  
"No it isn't good. We can't have our world be destroy."  
"Our world?"  
"Yes the duel monsters' world. That is why we have chosen three heros to save us."  
"One of them has been chosen right now and it dealing with the great eye."  
"Who are you?"  
"I am Dark Magician Girl!"  
"Oh I must of really knocked my head."  
"You possess one of the greatest duel mosters."  
"I don't really battle anymore."  
"That is not what I mean. I mean inside of you. Your soul is the great Blue Eyes White Dragon."  
"Wait a second."  
"You had the dream right. The dream you were in the egyptian times."  
"How did you know about this?"  
"We sent those dreams to you. Then the burning on your back was a warning."  
"A warning? A warning to what?"  
"I told you already. We need your help to fight off this beast."  
"How can I help?"  
"We will call if we need you. But we need you to be ready at any time."  
"I see. I will try my best to help you."  
"Thank you, Yuuki." said the Dark Magician Girl as her voice faded away.

Was I going crazy? I laid back in bed. I think I honestly need to sleep now. The sound of the door slid open.

"Hey Mokuba."  
"It's not Mokuba."

I sat up to be surprised it was Seto.

"Seto? Where is Mokuba?"  
"I sent him on to do something for me."  
"Oh...oh I saw your plans they are good."  
"Ya but it is missing something and I just can't put my finger on it."  
"Well I can help."  
"Yuuki..."

Seto walked towards me in a daze. He sat on the bed. I crawled next to him sitting on my knees. I couldn't explain why at the time. But I felt like I had to sit next to him.

"Yes Seto."  
"Stay over for the night."  
"Seto...I can't"  
"Please I need some help with the plans."  
"Seto I have to finish my paperwork."  
"You can do that some other time."  
"But I..."

I turned my head. I didn't know what to say. My head was only spinning. Then I felt a force push me back a bit. On my shoulder lied a very sleepy boy. I smiled. He worked to hard. I lifted his head up on to the pillow. I scooted back on the bed to bring his legs up on the bed. I had to leave. But I didn't want to wake him up. Also the bed was against the wall. I was stuck. The only way to get out was to climb over Seto. I put my foot onto the floor. As I lifted my knee the bed creaked. I closed my eyes. Have I been caught? My face felt like it was turning red. But there was no sound. I slowly opened my tighten eyes. He was still sound asleep. I was reliefed. I turned to continue when I felt being forced down. I opened my eyes to find myself on top of Seto. Seto was holding my hand. He pulled me down. But why?

"Yuuki...please stay with me."  
"Seto..."

He held my hand down. I gazed down into his beautiful blue eyes. Eyes that have never showed me cold stares. My body froze as I sat on top of him. I couldn't move. I couldn't respond. His hand wrapped around my wrist not tighten at all. I could escape if I really wanted to. But I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay with him. I had to be here - to support him. But I didn't know what to do. Should I say yes and lay down next to him? Or should I say no and just walk away? I don't know. Tears began to develop in my eyes. Seto brought his hand onto my cheek softly brushing the tears away.

"What are the tears for, Yuuki?" he said concered.  
"If your wondering if it is about you...it isn't."  
"Then why have tears?"  
"I had to sneeze. And I didn't want to sneeze on you. So I held it in and I guess it gave me tears."

He smiled at me. I couldn't tell him the truth. But his touch was so warm. His hand covered half of my face. It protected me. It has always protected me. Ever since I ever met him he was there to fend off any bully or creep that was near me. Even when his father try to take over my company, Seto was there. I decided what I was going to do. I am going to stay with him. I am going to watch him as he has watched me over the years. I am going to protect him, no matter the cost.


	5. Chapter 5 The Day He Left, Alone

**N.E.M.O.- **this actually happened to me before. It was so romantic...i meant the dream...not the sleeping next to a guy...honestly :D...uh.._**enjoy and please review!**_ Peace.

**DISCLAIMER-**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. The original characters is not owned by me. But the other characters are owned be me**.**

* * *

**The Day He Left, Alone**

That night as I laid warm in bed beside the man I was in love with -- I had a dream. I dreamt of the past. It was the day we grew up -- Seto and I. It was my favorite memory. It was during the winter at the time I was only 16. People can change so much in a matter of two years. My stepfather was celebrating his company's 30 years anniversary. So of course I had to dress elegantly. I wore a black strapless cocktail dress. But you couldn't tell it was strapless -- due to my long curly hair. I grabbed myself some punch from the table. I hated company parties. They were so boring. I was merely there so my stepfather would look more like a father-figure -- which met more companies would be his allies. I walked over towards a mirror -- taking a sip from the cheap plastic cups. I stared at myself. My hair was scrunched on top of my head with the longer stands of curls falling down my back and breast. I barely had any make-up on -- I had to push the beauty people, my step-father send, off of me. All I had was dark eye shadow making my hazel eyes pop out more. I didn't feel like myself here -- I felt alone. I signed at my own self. That is when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see who it might be -- probably another man I have to reject to dance with. It was a tall man with long white hair wearing a red velvet suit. One of his eyes remained covered as he stared at me.

"Now why is a girl like you here by yourself?" he asked me.  
"I am not here by myself. I am here with my father." I said with a fake smile.  
"Oh cut the act I can read you like a little preschool book."  
"Oh is it that obvious."  
"My name is Maximillion Pegasus. You must be Yuuki Kisara Williams."  
"Yes." wondering how he knew my whole name.  
"I heard a great deal about you. You might even take over your step-father's company."  
"Well I haven't really plan on taking over."  
"I sense a great power from you. If you put your mind to it, you will accomplish it."  
"Well I am not to sure. Honestly I don't think I want to own a company that sells weapons."  
"You know who accomplish their goal and turned everything around in a matter of months?"  
"No." I stared at him confused. He was really pushing me to run the company. I took another sip.  
"Kaiba boy." he stated. My eyes grew. I almost choked on the punched. I finally swallowed it. "You know Kaiba boy?"  
"Yes, ever since we were small." I said sadly. I haven't seen Seto for years now. I missed him. He was a great friend to me.  
"You haven't seen him for awhile now huh?"  
"I guess not."  
"Well I heard he is coming today. But that is only a rumor. You know how anti-social that boy can get."  
"Not with me." I said softly. Pegasus stared at me trying to read me.  
"Well I must go and introduce myself to my adoring fans. You take care Ms. Williams."

Pegasus walked off at the right moment -- I felt like crying. I looked back at the mirror. My eyes were wet, but I couldn't cry or the shadow would surely run. My nose made a slight noise as I stuffed up my tears. Just smile and grin. I looked up at myself.

"Yuuki?"

I continued to look at the mirror. My eyes glanced at a young man who was much taller then me, even with heels. His icy, blue eyes shown through his long, brown hair. I couldn't move. I couldn't reply to his sturdy voice. I was frozen by his beautiful, curious glare. Why was I reacting to him like this? Pegasus started this whole mess. I blame him. My eyes stared to tear a bit. He walked up to me gently touching my shoulder. His warm hand left an electric current through my spine making me wake up. I tilted my head towards him. I began to loss myself in his eyes. My lips began to move -- roughly, tensed.

"Seto?"  
"Yuuki is it really you?"

I nodded my head. Have I really changed that much? I only grew my hair out longer, and I stretched a bit but nothing to drastic.

"Wait." he placed both of his fingers under my eyes, wiping away my tears and eye shadow. "Oh hey Yuuki I thought it was you under there."  
"Very funny Seto." I finally smiled.  
"I thought tonight would be boring. But luckily I found you. It has been awhile since I saw you."

I couldn't hold it in much longer. I practically tackled Seto. But he was pretty strong to hold both of us up. I embraced him tightly. I didn't want to lose him again. He gave a slight chuckled at me and wrapped his arms around me.

"How you been?" he finally said as we released our embrace.  
"I have been alright I guess." I lied -- I lived in misery, torment under my step-father's shadow. "How about you? How is you and your corporation?"  
"It has been great. Kaiba Corps has been rocketing through the roofs. Thanks to me who is one of the greatest duelists in the world." he left a smug on his face.  
"Yeah whatever."  
"Did I hear someone talk about me?" Pegasus strolled between us. "Oh Kaiba boy, so glad for you to come."  
"Pegasus." Seto said gridding his teeth.  
"We weren't talking about you Mr. Pegasus. Seto was just telling me how he is the greatest duelist in the world."  
"Oh Kaiba boy always with those jokes now."  
"I am the top duelist." he said with a stern voice.  
"Oh come now, Kaiba. Lighten up a bit. We are here to have fun. Now go get Yuuki here more punch, she is thirsty."

Seto turned his head to see my empty cup. He grabbed it and walked off.

"That boy. He is just holding so much emotions in."  
"Well you didn't have to aggravate him."  
"But I wanted too. It is just so much fun."  
"Well I don't think he appreciates it."  
"Oh well I just sparked a bone in his body."

I looked away from Pegasus. He was a strange yet amusing man. The way he talked left a chuck in my body. Plus I knew he liked Seto, he just liked to get him all worked up.

"You two are like little children, who believe in cooties. Grow up and become the love birds you are meant to be."  
"What?" I said as I turned towards him sharply.

He was gone. What did he meant by that? Seto came back holding a cup full of punch.

"Where did that freak go?" he asked as he handed me my drink.  
"I don't know. He just disappeared." I took a sip.

All of sudden music started to play. It was a nice classical music, that played slowly through the air. People started to dance to the song. Bosses with securities -- who probably was cheating on their own wives at home. Co-workers, who were qualified to be with the top men, danced with boardroom's daughters. I stood there admired at the women.

"What are you staring at, Yuuki?" Seto noticed me staring at dancers. "You wanna dance with them?"  
"No it is not that. I am impressed women can dance around in heels. I have been standing in the same spot this whole night."

Seto caught himself from laughing. I couldn't believe he was going to laugh at me. That jerk.

"Let me put you in heels and see how you would feel."  
"I am sorry Yuuki. It is just that was the cutest thing I heard from you."

My face felt like it was on fire. I was blushing. I quickly turned my face without him noticing.

"So I see you two have met." said a familiar voice.  
"Hello, Mr. Williams." Seto said without moving a hand.  
"Hello Mr. Kaiba. How are you two getting along?"

I turned my head. He was using me again -- I hated my step-father. He was trying to get in with Seto.

"We are fine. We were just discussing the old times."  
"Oh I see. So Yuuki you known Seto all this time?"  
"Yes." I looked up to see fire in my step-father's eyes -- I was in trouble.  
"I haven't seen her for such a long time. She has grown up to be a very beautiful girl."  
"Yes she has." still his eyes peirced me.  
"I heard a rumor that you were going to sign contracts with the Yoshmi Co."  
"Huh." he turned his gaze towards Seto. "Oh no I haven't even decided but the way the ecomony is going I believe it is better if I just leave them to deal with their own problems."  
"Oh I see."  
"Yes but hey I here your company is doing great."  
"Yes it is."  
"Your doing better then your old man."  
"Yes. My profit has triple since my father has been retired."  
"Yes. Well I would really like to have our company be sisters one day. Until then I will say my good-byes."

Seto watched my step-father leave us. I knew I was going to get at home. But I believe it would be less punishment because of Seto.

"Well, Ms. Williams would you like to dance?"  
"Seto..." I stood there shocked.

He grabbed my hand. I took my first step with my heels. I didn't fall. I looked up at Seto and then at our hands fitting perfectly. My heart started to beat faster. What was wrong with me? All of a sudden I tripped over my two left feet. I was going down. Then I felt a strong arm holding me up around my waist. Seto. He was still holding my hand. He smiled at me. I havn't seem him smile like that since he was a child. He lifted me up.

"You clumbsy girl."

That is all he could say to me. I just stood there smiling at him. He knew I was clumbsy. Seto stood in front of me -- as he grabbed my left hand while wrapping his right arm around my waist. I put my loose arm around his neck. I felt like Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Dancing with the special man in my life. Placing my head lightly into his shoulder. Hoping it will never end. Hoping it would stay like this forever. Wishing...

I awoke from my slumber. Aware I was left alone in the dark room. Only to find his imprint in the bed, beside me. I crawled out of bed. Where did he go? I walked over towards the door. It opened up. It was Rowland. I stood there waiting for the usual statement.

"Mr. Kaiba has left."


End file.
